


s01e01 Woman In White

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, S01E01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like your necklace,” Sammy suddenly stated, out of nowhere and into an awkward eye-off. Dean just eyed him, a brow raised for a few seconds and then he turned to take a glance at it, seeing the pentagram.</p><p>She reached her hand up starting to fiddle with it subconsciously now that it was mentioned.</p><p>“... This guy gave it to me, told me to be careful. He gave one to Troy, too. Said it was for protection,” dad? Was it dad? Did he know something about these two? No, the kid was gone after his dad. So he couldn’t have done this.</p><p>“What’d he look like?” Dean finally joined in, the conversation now peeking his interest.</p><p>“Uh... black hair, a bit of stubble, tall, a little taller than you guys anyway. Hot?” she turned to look at the other girl, her sister. Hot? Definitely not dad. He was so far out of the conversation now.</p><p>“Seriously hot, like ‘tall, dark and rugged’, hot. He was pretty packed with muscle, too. Like he worked out daily. He had this, serious, mysterious, broody look about him, like he doesn’t smile, but he made it look so good,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e01 Woman In White

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many more encounters :) I hope you enjoy!!!

“I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did,” the girl, Amy, explained. It sounded like a regular night for Dean. He’d say he’d call his old man back and then next thing he knew, he was waking up in a girls bed after a hot night. Give or take, sometimes he had to rush because of the girls’ man, but that was a rare occasion.

“He didn’t say anything strange? Or out of the ordinary?” his brother asked, acting all FBI-ish and nice.

“No, nothing I can remember,” well, that’s helpful, thanks...

“I like your necklace,” Sammy suddenly stated, out of nowhere and into an awkward eye-off. Dean just eyed him, a brow raised for a few seconds and then he turned to take a glance at it, seeing the pentagram.

She reached her hand up starting to fiddle with it subconsciously now that it was mentioned.

“... This guy gave it to me, told me to be careful. He gave one to Troy, too. Said it was for protection,” dad? Was it dad? Did he know something about these two? No, the kid was gone after his dad. So he couldn’t have done this.

“What’d he look like?” Dean finally joined in, the conversation now peeking his interest.

“Uh... black hair, a bit of stubble, tall, a little taller than you guys anyway. Hot?” she turned to look at the other girl, her sister. Hot? Definitely not dad. He was so far out of the conversation now.

“Seriously hot, like ‘tall, dark and rugged’, hot. He was pretty packed with muscle, too. Like he worked out daily. He had this, serious, mysterious, broody look about him, like he doesn’t smile, but he made it look so good,” it didn’t sound at all like dad, but it ‘ _did_ ’ sound like a hunter thing, like they was another one running around after his old man went missing.

“He say why he gave them to you? Other than for protection?” Sammy asked, just as Dean was about to come out with something.

“He-uh... _he_ actually said something weird. Right before he left, he said they were salt-infused, but... we had no idea what that meant,” ... maybe that was why it looked like Troy lasted longer than the rest of the other guys. He had salt on him. Salt-infused. The hunter must’ve melted silver and salt together to make them. Clever, very clever. Wish he’d thought of that.

“Mystical, supernatural mumbo-jumbo, anyway... the way Troy died. Something ain’t right, so if you’ve heard anything-,” just as he was about to finish he noticed the girls face look away, changing, with her eyes widening a little and she pointed into the room, shh-ing them.

“That’s him,” she whispered, the other girl nodding too. He and Sam looked into the middle of the room, seeing a dark looking guy and a black woman with scars across her neck. They looked pretty nasty, pretty old too since they were off colour and looking more than a little healed up. They were walking over to the other side of the room, sitting in the corner and across from each other, but the guy was the one who took the seat where he could see the entire room. When hunters were paired and sat like that, the one facing the room would be called the eyes. Guess this guy was that.

“Thanks, ladies. Have a nice day,” he said to them before standing up and making his way over to them. He heard Sam give a quick ‘thank you for your time, and condolences’ and all that crap. The two sauntered over, the guys eyes instantly zoning in on them and as soon as theirs locked he felt something, something weird, familiar and very eerie. It was like he saw something relatable, dangerous and heartbreaking. He was never one for seeing or talking about that kind of stuff, but it was so hard to miss when he looked into his eye.

Dean tried not to falter, keeping his smirk strong and sarcastically smug as he sat down directly next to him, his arm flinging over the back of the bench and he felt his lower thigh and knee bump against his under the table. Sam dropped gracefully down next to the woman.

“Hey, guys. Got some questions we need answers for, specifically from you,” he smiled, still eyeing the man and he just glared at the woman for a second before looking away with an irritated shake in his head.

“Why’d you give Amy and Troy the necklaces?” Sammy asked, getting a glare from him. He seemed to... search him, like he was learning things from just staring. And then the woman answered for him.

“Because it would’ve looked weird just giving the guy one,” she avoided the actual point in the question, but she was honest and didn’t deny that they gave them to the two.

“Why’d you give them one in the first place?” Dean chirped in, gently nudging the guy under the table in the process and that seemed to get his attention because he glanced at him with a knitted and irritated browline. And again, the girl was about to answer, until the guy decided to say something.

“They’re hunters,” he muttered and the woman nodded.

“Okay, good to know. Derek gave them the necklaces because he found out that Troy was next,” ‘Derek’ huh?

“How?” Sam asked, his brow furrowing in curiosity.

“Put the pieces together and you get a pattern and/or an answer. We got both,” he explained, now seeming to get into the funk of thi- hang on, he knew they were hunters? How? When’d he figure that out? He didn’t get a chance to ask because he carried on, deciding to elaborate, maybe thinking that they could use some help or dump the case further onto them. “Woman in White, the spirit that’s been killing the guys. She’s been going after them because they’ve been messing around with other women. They’re unfaithful, like her husband was. There’s your answer and the pattern,” he finished.

“Woman in white, a spirit that goes after the unfaithful,” Sammy repeated in a very short summary. “There’s got to be more,” he leaned forward onto the table, crossing his arms and he seemed pretty interested now.

“Oh, there is, honey,” the woman smiled. “This one murdered her kids and then committed suicide about an hour after from temporary insanity. She loathed what happened to her, and looks like she vowed to take it out on other guys that are like her man. Derek saw a chance to find her weak spot when he found out that Troy was cheating and when he was caught by the spirit. He followed them,” Dean actually noticed a few things during this conversation... ‘Derek’ found the pattern, the answer, knew who the next vic was, and her weak point. And he knew they were hunters.

“How’d you find all this out?” he rounded on the man, seeing the glare growing. “Actually, how’d you know who was next and what we were?” he eyed him searchingly, almost scowling back. Because something wasn’t right. Him and his dad faced a few of these and they’d never been able to figure out a pattern to the vics, or found a weak point unless there was a body to burn. And the whole ‘hunter’ thing was too odd. They never said or did anything that made them out to be hunters.

“None of your business,” he shot back and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared darkly at him.

\--------------------

Finding out everything was pretty easy when he used his senses. That road was the main abduction spot, where the spirit picked the men. They were lucky finding the hunters’ room, thanks to Braeden, was a huge plus. The Woman in White, a spirit the killed the unfaithful. He’d had the inkling that _that_ was case when he’d searched and asked the women that were partners of the men. Two or three found out after their guys died, and that was when he put it together. He and Braeden narrowed down a lot of stuff and Derek came up lucky when he found Troy. His job took him directly through _that_ road and over the bridge, his shift ending at night. He thought it was a long shot, but he used his nose on him when he casually walked passed, catching his scent and hating that he found two women on him.

He told Braeden and that was when they started working, making sure they had at least a little protection, the necklace seeming to do nothing against her, which was a bust idea. He’d thought that it would help at least a little bit, instead it just prolonged the pain, only making it tougher and more agonizing for Troy. It may have hurt the woman, but not by much.

And then those hunters... He regretted letting Braeden pick the diner.

Now, they were on the bridge... well, he and the older brother of the hunters. Obviously the shorter one, Dean, was suspicious of him, seeming to have more experience than the younger brother. He could tell there was something up with him.

Anyway, they had a plan. The Impala and his Camaro were parked just up the bridge and they were making it look like they met there, like _partners_. Braeden instantly opted out on the idea, which Sam came up with and Derek volunteered for the painful part, knowing he could survive. The plan was, making it look like they were together and he was cheating on Braeden, she decided to accept that part. And then they would separate, reluctantly, after Derek gets a text from her to get home. Derek would head down the road and more than likely pick the woman up. They were almost a 100% sure that she would be watching them on the bridge. He’d take her home, and when she attacked him, he’d use that moment to drive through the house.

Derek had checked the place out and was very sure that her kids were still there, their spirits anyway. He had this feeling that the woman was afraid to go home, to see them, to face them. He was sure that the three would pass on if they all ran into each other.

“This ain’t gonna work,” Dean whispered against his lips... yeah, his lips. The wolf only kissed him, a few times over and over, as gentle and as loving as he could make it with this sarcastic jackass.

“Shut up. Smile and act like you love me and it might,” he murmured, holding the slightly shorter man close, their bodies completely aligned and he gradually dropped his hands down to Dean’s upper waist, lightly wrapping his arms around him. The other mans arms loosely laced his neck, the hunter making the kisses a bit more real by tilting his and deepening them.

“ _Act like I love you_ , my ass,” he whispered, his voice seeming a teeny tiny bit deeper.

“To be honest, your ass is the second thing I’d like to taste, other than your mouth,” he muttered with a smirk and he felt Dean’s head hit his shoulder pretty hard, the hunters’ body shaking a little from laughing softly, like he was trying to contain it. He pulled his head back and stared up at him with rosy red cheeks, like the heat rose there and he was grinning so hard.

“Dude, did you really just say that?” he laughed a little and it made him chuckle. He could smell the gradually growing arousal, seeming to have hit a very nice button.

“Want me to say it again?” he asked softly, his tone seductive and very deep and smooth. He leaned in and took his lips again, finally feeling a bit more emotion in the kisses as the hunter started to respond a little more energetically. His mouth was hot, wet, and dirty... so dirty. He could feel the man’s tongue slip against his lips every now and again and it took a lot for Derek to control himself and not respond for real. He wanted to keep this as professional as possible and he was making it so hard for him.

But... eventually, he gave in a little, letting his own tongue slide out and run along Dean’s lips, practically feeling him vibrate in his hold. Their wet muscles slipped together and twisted and turned, everything seeming to move into the hunters’ mouth, like they were going to play twister and it felt pretty amazing... and then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He was actually genuinely disappointed when he reluctantly broke the kiss and gazed at him for a few seconds, seeing the slightly dazed look in his eyes before reaching into his jeans pocket to get his phone. Derek gave a sigh when he read through the text and turned to look at the other man.

“Braeden wants me home...” he said rather unenthusiastically before pocketing the device again.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I think she’s catching on to me with the _later shifts,_ ” he quote-unquoted the words and sighed again before leaning in for a quick last kiss. “I gotta get going. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smirked.

\----------

They’d gotten in their cars and headed in the opposite directions, Derek taking the road that the woman usually hitchhiked. He wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous, but he had volunteered because the others were human. He could take the pain and he’d be fine by the end of it all. He’d be completely healed. It was just a bit of physical pain, he couldn’t die from it.

His phone vibrated again and again, and again. He knitted his brow at that, thinking that maybe something else happened and she wasn’t actually coming after him. He was pretty far down that road and so far, nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, seeing the caller ID as Braeden. He instantly held it to his ear and answered.

“Everything okay?” he asked, his nerves twitching a little in anxiousness.

“ _I was about to ask the same. We’re at her house, but so far, we haven’t seen her or you,_ ” so a quiet night, maybe they’d have to try again.

“I haven’t seen her yet, no indication that she wants anything to do with me or wants me dead or anything,” he relaxed a little as he said it, a little happy if it were true, but that meant she’d more than likely go for someone else next.

“ _Maybe it was Dean, like she thought you wouldn’t react to her because you were making out with a guy. Maybe she thinks you’re homo,_ ”

“Nah, you texted me, if she was there, she saw it,” he replied easily.

“ _Good point. Guess we’ll have to try ag-,_ ” he slammed on the breaks when he caught something in front of him, nearly having a heart attack when he thought he was about to hit someone. The conversation was cut off when the phone dropped from his hand and he stared out of the front window, seeing a very pale woman standing there, watching him. He hesitantly reached down, keeping his eyes on her as he grabbed his phone. The woman walked around the front of the car and opened the side door, subtly slipping in while still staring.

“ _Take me home?_ ” she asked, her voice slightly echoed and he swallowed, nodding at her.

“Braeden, I gotta go, I’ll call you back,” he finally said over the phone. He didn’t wait for an answer and just closed it, eyeing her over quickly before staring out of the front window and then glancing back. “Directions?” he asked quietly, seeing her arm gradually rise and point ahead. He nodded and revved once before driving again. Act, he had to act.

“ _Do you think I’m pretty?_ ” she questioned him after a few minutes, her voice a bit expectant of an answer. Acting... he eyed her, glancing over her, once twice, three times before giving a bit of a smirk.

“Beyond pretty,” he said smoothly, being thankful that he never flunked drama in school.

“ _Will you come home with me?_ ” her ghostly hand reached up and cupped his chin, her freezing fingers almost numbing his skin. He could feel her, like actually _feel_ her. He forced his breathing to quicken, along with his heartbeat and gazed over her, his eyes slowly going down to her breasts and back up.

“Yeah, definitely,” he answered before she let go and he turned to the road again, following more directions, or finger points.

\----------

“ _I can never go home,_ ” she muttered weakly when the car stopped outside the beaten and broken house. He could faintly smell the brothers and Braeden, knowing they were there somewhere, but hidden and watching. Instead of focusing on that he turned and eyed the woman. She was scared, scared to go home and see her family, her children.

“Why not?” he asked softly even though he never expected an answere, seeing her turn to him with a sad expression.

“ _Hold me,_ ” she suddenly appeared on his lap, grinding down on him. “ _I’m so cold,_ ” she pushed against him, and he grabbed her waist, limiting her movements. She leaned in, kissing him over and over and he hated that he had to respond, to make this seem at least a little real. He just decided to picture Dean, those kisses from before. That was something. That was fun.

He snapped his eyes up to her once she pulled back, disappearing in a second, and then... pain. His chest was burning, smouldering where finger holes were melting into his shirt and skin. His back arched up hard, and he unintentionally let his voice out, yelling and struggling against the woman. He tried reaching for the keys that were still in the ignition, but couldn’t quite get them, until he flashed his blue eyes at her and growled, his features shifting on the spot. It seemed to shock her, stunning her for a few seconds and he leaned up, the woman between him and the steering wheel.

He grabbed the keys and turned them, the car coming to life and he stepped hard on the accelerator, planting his foot down. The wheels screeched and they were off, heading straight for the house.

“Time to go home,” he growled as they went up the few stairs like a ramp and into the house through the walls. The car stopped when he rammed into stacks of wood and furniture.

Derek groaned, hearing a few yells and calls of his name. He noted that the driver’s side door was stuck, too much blocking it and so he decided to achingly get out through the passenger side, climbing over and opening the door. He got out, still groaning and wincing a little and then, he was yelling in pain again and doubled over a little, a thick piece of broken wood impaled itself in his hip and thigh, straight through his shirt and jeans. He growled and glared up at her, seeing the still slightly shocked expression as he leaned back up and slowly pulled the wood from his leg.

“What the hell...” he heard Dean mutter, hearing the anger, hate and stun in his voice. He only glanced over, his eyes still blue from before and he instantly looked away again, just as she was about to step forward.

The lights suddenly flickered, catching everyones attention and she was quickly aware of something, the water running down the stairs, and down the wall of the stairs. She seemed transfixed as she stared, her body moving on its own as she flashed around to them and around to the front of the steps, staring up at whatever was up there.

“ _You’ve come home to us, mommy,_ ” kids voices, her children. They were suddenly next to her and approached her, wrapping her in a hug that made her shriek in pain, or fear. He couldn’t tell. The three were slowly melting, actually melting into a puddle, the woman still screaming until there was no one there... it was over... right?

“Derek,” he looked up to see Braeden striding over, her hands instantly going for the piece of wood in his hip and he grunted loudly at the unexpected pain that came with the forceful tug. He shifted back swiftly after and avoided eye contact with the two guys as they walked over, guns still drawn and aimed at him.

“What are you?” Sam asked him, soft and quiet. His gun was aimed a little lower, like he was ready to shoot, but showed that he was in defence. Derek just eyed him, his expression flat and uncaring now that they knew he wasn’t human. Fun times were over.

“Something you don’t need to worry about,” he answered in a mutter before turning around to check out his car. There was much needed fixing to be done after the stunt he pulled.

“You’re not human, you’re a monster,” what Dean said actually hit something in him and he started growling, stopping whatever he was doing to turn and stare at them, his eyes, fangs and claws now on show.

“That’s exactly what I thought about hunters like you after my entire family was murdered overnight, trapped in our own home after some hunters broke the code and set the house on fire,” with each word he took a step forward, now standing an inch or two in Dean’s space. He could feel the head on the gun aimed and his stomach, but he never pulled the trigger. “But I learned that not every hunter is as sick as the monster that broke me, no one could be as cruel as her. We were innocent, living like humans, _with_ humans. I even loved a human once,” he could see so much faltering in this mans face, in his eyes. He was... it was like he hit a nerve, something that Dean knew, or could relate to.

“Me and my family may be _monsters_ , but we never deserved death, and definitely not like that,”

\--------------------

Fire, his family was killed by fire, his family, his father, mother... his mother.

Dean couldn’t look him in the eye, and instead, pulled the gun from him, slowly moving to tuck it back in his belt.

“We gotta go,” he muttered deeply and turned around, tapping Sam on the shoulder to get him moving too. There was no way that he’d been able to stay there and listen to that without actually feeling his eyes burn with the tears that were held there. Yeah, he killed the supernatural, he hunted and killed, didn’t really matter who or what, but by fire and trapping them in the house? Burning them alive? That was just too cruel, too dark and sadistic. It was all too familiar for him.

And he didn’t want imagine that happening to an entire family, and from one of their own kind. If he was serious, if all that wasn’t a lie, then they were as a bad as the killers out there, they were the monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) Thanks for checking it out and I hope you check through the series because there's way more like this to come.


End file.
